Pig God
Pig God (豚神,'' Butagami'') is the S-Class, Rank 10, superhero for the Hero Association. Appearance Pig God is a large, obese man with several layers of fat. He has short brown hair, big lips and wears a long-sleeved green shirt. OnePunch-Man Manga; Chapter 29 His bulk is impressive, as he observed that a helicopter would not be able to fly well with him on it. Personality Not much is known about his personality. He appears to be a glutton, as he was constantly seen eating during the S-Class meeting. Unlike many other heroes in the series Pig God possesses a strong sense of duty, as he escaped his hospital to ensure that all monsters were defeated after the Monster Association incident despite still being heavily injured himself. He is also rather concerned for the well-being of others, going out of his way to protect Atomic Samurai's disciples and later requesting that another hero be treated for his injuries even though he was hunting Pig God. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Pig God is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting eating hamburgers. Although he was there while the Dark Matter Thieves were about to attack, he left before he could show any of his abilities because he was hungry. . Human Monster Saga The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc His opponent consuming abilities were revealed in this arc, during his battle with Great Food Tub. During the fight, he states that there is an inner power in him that he says he should use as a last resort. This might be because he can only use it once. He is defeated later in the fight. Psychic Sisters Arc He escapes from the hospital in order to find a monster. The hero Air tries to fight him but is nearly killed by the monster Evil Natural Water. Pig God swallows the monster and digests it. Abilities and Powers Not much is known of Pig God's abilities, however since he is an S-Class hero, it can be assumed that he is rather powerful. Like other heroes of that class, he is able to defeat a Disaster Level Demon Mysterious Being on his own, as he proved with his swift and effortless victory against The Great Food Tub. By his own claim, he hosts some sort of secret power inside of himself, which seems to be great enough for him to consider a losing fight against multiple Dragon monsters not worth unleashing it, preferring to save it for the rumored God Level threat of Shibabawa's prophecy. Due to this, it can be inferred that said power is subjected to some limitations and Pig God is unable to use it continuously. Physical Abilities Inhuman Digestive System: Pig God has the ability to digest swallowed monsters almost instantly. He also seems to have complete control over his digestive system, since, despite the strength of his gastric acid, he was able to store Atomic Samurai's three disciples safely in his belly and spit them out unharmed (save for their previous injuries) and digested the monster Evil Natural Water. Immense Strength: Pig God was able to force Gums, a Disaster Level Dragon Mysterious Being, to spit him out after swallowing him. He managed to briefly go toe to toe against the monster. Later, he burrowed through a large amount of rubble and reached the surface. He can easily shove aside debris as large as he is with only one arm. Immense Durability: Pig God's body seems to be more resistant than normal, as Gums was unable to bite through it, although he still suffered heavy injuries. Immense Endurance: In spite of the severe injuries inflicted to him first by two Disaster Level Dragon opponents, Pig God kept fighting against the Monster Association and Garou, showing few to no signs of being in pain. After swallowing a weakened Evil Natural Water and being pierced from the inside multiple times (at least nine), he refused to go to the hospital and simply walked away, planning to eat a hamburger. Enhanced Speed: Pig God was noted to be able to move quickly despite his injuries and massive weight. He managed to ingest Evil Natural Water before the monster could attack him. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Pig God is an extremely unconventional fighter. He tries to end confrontations with one attack by swallowing the opponent whole, seemingly aiding himself with his hands to restrain them. Hero Rating Pig God's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga Differences Episode 2 *A picture of him is shown on Dr. Genus computer screen in the House of Evolution. References Navigation zh:豬神 Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class